Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Silent Arendelle - Rodział II
thumb Autor: Opuskid Praca nad tekstem: Cherry Coke and Opuskid Pomysł oraz korekta: Opuskid Opis: Witam, to już drugi rozdział opowiadania z serii Silent Arendelle. Dokładnie nie wiem ile wyjdzie dokładnie rozdziałów, ale więcej nić 7 to raczej nie. Miałem nie kontynuować w ogóle, lecz parę osób niby chciało abym wrzucił kolejny, mimo, że nie jestem do tego przekonany to proszę bardzo. Informacja Dodatkowa: Opowiadanie ma w sobie cechy grozy i może w niektórych momentach budzić obrzydzenie ale postanowiłem nie dawać +18, ponieważ tu chodzi o uczuci bohaterki oraz samą fabułę, przez co nie wydaje się to jakimś horrorem, po którym nie można spać. Występują w nim także niektóre elementy z moich dwóch poprzednich fanfiction, czyli Czekolady oraz Arendelle Device. Dzięki za uwagę i zapraszam do czytania :D Link do pierwszej części, jeżeli ktoś nie czytał: http://pl.frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Opuskid/Silent_Arendelle_-_Rozdział_I ---- Miała kolejne ulice i domy miasta. Zastanawiała się co było przyczyną śmierci mieszkańców "jej" miasta...i czy to coś miało z tym związek .Zatrzymała się przed dużym kamiennym budynkiem. Była to szkoła do którego uczęszczała kiedy była mała. Coś jej mówiło że lepiej tam nie wchodzić lecz ciekawość zwyciężyła. Ponownie. Otworzyła szkolne drzwi i zerknęła do środka. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, teren był całkiem nieźle oświetlony, a spodziewała się, że będzie zmuszona użyć latarenki. Szkoła ani trochę nie wyglądał lepiej niż to co widziała na zewnątrz. Wszędzie zalegała gruba warstwa kurzu, ale budynek nie był nawet częściowo tak zaniedbany. Szafki zajmowały całą ścianę korytarza prowadzącego do sal lekcyjnych, a dalej było wejście do głównej auli. Znaki wiszące na ścianie wskazywały drogę do sali gimnastycznej, gabinetu pielęgniarki, pokoju Dyrektora i różnych numerów klas. -Hę? - powiedziała, gdy jej ucho drgnęło wyczuwając jakiś dźwięk. To brzmiało jak śmiech dzieci. Skierowała głowę w kierunku dźwięku zdziwiona widokiem. Wyraźnie dostrzegała duchowe zjawy dwóch uczniów bawiących się na korytarzu. Śmiały się i hasały dookoła siebie, zanim pobiegły wzdłuż korytarza w kierunku klas. Elsa patrzyła, jak przechodzą przez drzwi Sali lekcyjnej. Szybko odwróciła głowę w kierunku torby, nasłuchując jednostajnego bzyczenia fonografu... ale urządzenie milczało. - Hmm... może te duchy nie są takie jak te potwory... – powiedziała cicho do samej siebie. Może jeśli nie były potworami, to były wskazówką. Szybko podążyła za nimi, otwierając drzwi do Sali 25. Klasa była tak samo cicha, jak korytarze szkoły. Zatęchłe powietrze zmieszane z warstwą kurzu. Ale pomieszczenie wywołało u Elsy uczucie nostalgii; to była klasa, do której wysłali ja rodzice kiedy jeszcze nie uważali jej zdolności za niebezpiecznych. Wspomnienia zaczęły napływać do jej głowy. ... - Kochanie wiemy, że lubiłaś się uczyć w domu ale przyszła do nas dyrektorka szkoły i powiedziała, że jak wszystkie dzieci ty też powinnaś chodzić do szkoły, ponieważ twoje wyniki nie są zadowalające, zostaniesz zapisana na dodatkowe zajęcia - powiedziała jej matka, nie zwykle czule, jak to zwykła robić.- C-co? Muszę iść do szkoły?” - powiedziała Elsa dąsając się na krześle -. Ale nauka jest taka nudna!” tupnęła lekko pięściom w stół. -Już dobrze siostrzyczko,- powiedziała Anna zachodząc ją od tyłu i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu, -Nie będzie tak źle. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich nowych przyjaciołach, których będziesz miała okazję poznać. Będziesz miała dużo więcej osób z którymi będziesz mogła się bawić – powiedziała pocieszająco .- „Ale... ale...” powiedziała Elsa patrząc na siostrę błagającymi oczami. - „Wiesz, powiem ci coś,” powiedziała Anna z pocieszającym uśmiechem, -Jeśli mama się zgodzi, to pójdę do szkoły z tobą. Co ty na to mamuś? - „Nie widzę przeciwwskazań.” – powiedziała kiwając głową z uśmiechem. - „Naprawdę!? Jejku jesteś najlepszą siostrą pod słońcem!” - krzyknęła Elsa tuląc swoją siostrę z całą swoją mocą i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Anna odpowiedziała tym samym, głaszcząc swoją starszą siostrę... Elsa uśmiechnęła się ciepło do swoich wspomnień. To było jedno z tych, o których nie myślała już od dłuższego czasu. Kiedy odkryto jej umiejętności, Anna była jedyną, która pomogła jej przystosować się do zewnętrznego świata. Jej rodzice zdawali się rozumieć i pozostawili swoim dzieciom wolną wolę w doświadczaniu świata.Anna była dla niej największą pomocą, podczas jej pobytu w szkole. Dawała jej zastrzyk pewności siebie, przy poznawaniu nowych osób i zaprzyjaźnianiu się z nimi. Elsa spacerowała, wzdłuż rzędu ławek z delikatnym, ale ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. To pomieszczenie zdecydowanie przywoływało mnóstwo szczęśliwych wspomnień. Tak rozpamiętując, zatrzymała się przed swoją starą ławką, gdy zauważyła kawałek papieru leżący na blacie.- Co to jest?- spytała, po czym wzięła wdech i zdmuchnęła resztki kurzu pokrywającego papier. Był to rysunek narysowany przez jakieś dziecko. Przedstawiał uśmiechniętą rodzinę. Delikatnie położyła na nim dłoń; to był jeden z jej starych rysunków. Uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem na myśl o bazgraniu podczas zajęć. Widziała tam zamek w tle, jej matka i ojciec stali na pierwszym planie za swoimi dziećmi. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc słodki bazgroł przedstawiający ją i Annę.- ...Chwila...- powiedziała zrozumiawszy coś nagle. Wzięła ręke z rysunku i przyjrzała się mu. Coś było nie tak z tym obrazkiem. -To moja rodzina... więc dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś tu nie gra? - spojrzała na szczęśliwy obraz czterech członków rodziny. Nie mogła zwalczyć silnego przeczucia, że coś jest nie tak z rysunkiem. Nieważne, jak dręczyła swój mózg, nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Przeanalizowała dokładnie obrazek.„... - Jestem pewna, że gdyby była tu Anna, od razu wiedziałaby w czym problem.- potrząsnęła głową , -Mimo, że to mnie uważano za tą mądrzejszą i opanowaną to ona zawsze potrafiła mnie wesprzeć Jeśli kiedykolwiek byłam w niebezpieczeństwie, zawsze ręczyła za mną...- słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle.Jej oczy wystrzeliły z powrotem w kierunku kawałka papieru, skanując go i licząc jeszcze raz liczbę członków rodziny .„Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery... pięć?” liczyła głośno wskazując na puste miejsce, w którym powinna być jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. -Gdzie jest Bellamina? - przeszukiwała cały rysunek w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek jej śladu. Nie narysowałaby rysunku swojej rodziny bez niej... prawda? Zawsze traktowała ją jako jej kawałek, z resztą jej rodzice także- ...Zaraz... jeśli się nad tym zastanowić... to kiedy ostatnim razem myślałam o Bellaminie?” – zapytała cicho samą siebie. Pamiętała, że myślała o Annie kilka razy przez te wszystkie lata, ale nigdy nie pomyślała o Bellaminie... -O boże... muszę być najgorszą przyjaciółką na świecie!” - powiedziała, czując się podle, że zapomniała o niej.Potrząsnęła głową z furią, próbując przywołać jakieś luźne wspomnienie, ale nie pamiętała nic innego. Spojrzała posępnie w dół, uderzając pantoflem w posadzkę.-Tak bardzo bardzo BARDZO Cię przepraszam Bellamino! Obiecuję Ci, gdy już się stąd wydostanę, przywołam Cię z powrotem do moich myśli.- powiedziała zdeterminowana. Musiała uciec od horroru otaczającego Arendelle. Rozejrzała się po ławkach obok; po tej, w której siedziała Anna. Na desce było wielkie czerwone kółko, z wielkim X w środku, zaznaczone czerwonym markerem. Ostrożnie chwyciła za brzeg blatu, podnosząc go do góry i spojrzała do środka. Wewnątrz biurka znajdował się niebieski klejnot.-...Och... to jest śliczne...”-westchnęła badając przedmiot. Nie była pewna co on tam robił, ale miała mocne przeczucie, że to jest coś, co musi ze sobą zabrać. Podniosła go delikatnie, po czym umieściła ostrożnie wewnątrz torby. Zamknęła biurko Anny, zanim zorientowała się, że powinna sprawdzić również swoje biurko. Wewnątrz był taki sam ale czerwony klejnot. Szybko umieściła go również wewnątrz torby. Zamknęła biurko i rozejrzała się dookoła. Żadna inna ławka nie miała znaków na sobie. Skierowała się ku frontowi klasy i sprawdziła biurko nauczyciela. Na biurku była notatka:"W przededniu przejścia nocy w dzień, zalśni czerwony księżyc"-Następna zagadka?- zapytała głośno. Ta miała zdecydowanie mniej sensu, niż poprzednia, którą próbowała rozwiązać. Nie miała pojęcia co ta zagadka próbuje jej przekazać...Odwróciła głowę w stronę drzwi, gdy usłyszała śmiech uczniów biegnących ponownie przez korytarz. Szybko opuściła pomieszczenie i rozejrzała się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu ich obecności. Zobaczyła je trochę dalej, bawiące się ze sobą. Powoli podchodziła do nich, próbując mieć lepszy widok. Jednakże, gdy zbliżyła się na tyle blisko, że zaczęły uciekać wzdłuż korytarza, podjęła za nimi pościg. Dzieci nie uciekły daleko, wykonując szybki skręt do innego pomieszczenia. Elsa zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i przeczytała ‘Schowek Woźnego” na tabliczce. Usłyszała kliknięcie dobiegające z drzwi, tak jakby właśnie zostały odblokowane. Chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła je, wchodząc do środka.Pokój nie wyglądał tak, jak powinien wyglądać Schowek Woźnego, powinien mieć więcej półek z rzeczami do czyszczenia, a to był w większości pusty pokój. Na końcu naprzeciwko drzwi, stał mały podest wysokości kolan, a za nim znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało na drzwi z zegarem i symbolami dookoła.-Och! Czy to olej do lampy? - powiedziała wchodząc na mały podest i zauważając stojącą na nim małą butelkę żółtego płynu. Powąchała go szybko, by upewnić się co to jest, zanim podniosła go i włożyła do torby. - Dobrze to powinno mi starczyć na jakiś czas .Podeszła parę kroków do przodu. Na ścianie wisiały dwa portrety...jej rodziców. Westchnęła przypominając sobie ich śmierć. Ale zauważyła coś jeszcze, w każdym z portretów był mała dziura w środku.-Zaraz... ta dziurka... Znam ten kształt.- powiedziała, zauważając coś w dziurze, którą otaczała jej matka. Szybko sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła czerwony klejnot i wpasowała go delikatnie w otwór. Wszedł w miejsce z satysfakcjonującym kliknięciem.-To oznacza, że drugi klejnot musi iść tutaj.- powiedziała, umieszczając niebieski pod wizerunkiem jej ojca. Kiedy drugi klejnot kliknął w przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu, zegar wysunął się lekko do przodu, razem z okalającymi go symbolami. Spojrzała uważnie na symbole; Było tam sześć obrazków. Trzy słońca – czerwone, zielone i niebieskie, i trzy księżyce – biały, zielony i czerwony.-Zaraz... zegar i księżyc...-przyszły jej do głowy słowa z biurka nauczycielki. „W przededniu przejścia nocy w dzień... noc jest przed północą, dzień po północy... zmieniają się o dwunastej... a czerwony księżyc rozżarzy się o tej godzinie”. Umieściła dłoń naprzeciwko koła z symbolami i zakręciła nim, umiejscawiając czerwony księżyc tak, że teraz znajdował się bezpośrednio nad godziną dwunastą na tarczy zegara. Potem przesunęła obydwie wskazówki zegara, by również wskazywały na tą godzinę.Zegar zadzwonił dwanaście razy, a jego tarcza wsunęła się głębiej w drzwi, po czym drzwi podniosły się do góry i schowały w suficie, pozostawiając otwartą ścieżkę. Elsa szybko przeszła do następnego pomieszczenia. -Hę?” powiedziała, gdy jej ucho zadrżało, wychwytując bardzo cichy dźwięk, jakby dochodzący z samego Arendelle. Rozpoznała to jako syrenę. Syrenę, która zawodziła gdzieś w oddali. Nie była pewna co to znaczy, ale czuła instynktownie w żołądku, że to nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego. Skupiła wzrok na pomieszczeniu przed nią. Szybko tego pożałowała.Sam pokój wydzielał zapach zgnilizny, sufit był brązowy, z brakującymi kafelkami, ściany były babraniną łuszczących się, pogniłych ścian, a podłoga była pokryta kurzem, pleśnią i brudem. Dziury zdobiły pokój, odsłaniając żelazne zardzewiałe siatki umiejscowione za nimi. Najwyraźniej pokój stał na jakichś fundamentach. Dwa martwe ciała zwisały w rogach pomieszczenia, ich ciała były owinięte jakimiś materiałami, ale ich krew pochlapała ściany i podłogi obok nich. Trzymały się na łańcuchach i jakimś metalu, za który były powieszone. Na ścianie pomiędzy nimi widniało pojedyncze słowo wypisane w ich krwi. Uciekaj Nie potrzebowała, żeby ktokolwiek jej to powtarzał. Wybiegła ze schowka woźnego z powrotem na korytarz.-Z-zaraz... co stało się ze światłem?”- zapytała po wpadnięciu na korytarz, który wyglądał na pogrążony w ciemnościach. Szybko chwyciła do torby wyjmując latarenkę. Przywrócony do życia płomień oświetlił cały hol. Westchnęła żałując tego, że korytarz nie był dłużej tym ze spokojnej i cichej szkoły, a zamiast tego był zrobiony z tych samych poniszczonych materiałów, co pokój, z którego dopiero co uciekła.Wszystko było pogniłe, trzymające się na metalowej siatce. Brud pokrywał podłogę plamami, a krew zasychała na ścianach. Wiszące ciała ludzi były widoczne w różnych odstępach wzdłuż korytarza. Tak mocny zapach zgnilizny dławił Else. Następnie w jej uszy uderzył cichy, jednostajny dźwięk. Jej serce zaczęło łomotać, gdy po chwili usłyszała kroki rozchodzące się echem po holu. Skręciła w kierunku kroków, słuchając jednostajnego syczenia, które stawało się coraz głośniejsze, wraz ze zbliżaniem się kroków. Jej mózg nakazywał jej uciekać, odsunąć się od ścian i skierować całą siłę w swoje nogi...Ale wydawało jej się, że utknęła, praktycznie przyklejona do podłoża. To uczucie nie było takie samo, jak przy innych potworach. To odczucie wkłuwało się prosto do każdego zakątka jej duszy. To uczucie wgryzało się w nią i zmuszało jej nogi do stania w miejscu. Snop światła oświetlił stwora. Szedł dalej w kierunku jego strumienia, a ona poczuła jak jej serce stanęło na krótki moment. To był jeden z potworów z jej koszmarów.Przed nią stała wysoka, patykowata osoba. Nie miała twarzy; jego skóra opinała mocno jego twarz i ciało, zupełnie jakby była przymocowana bezpośrednio do kości. Był blady, śmiertelnie blady, co dodatkowo podkreślał czarny garnitur z czerwonym krawatem, który nosił na tułowiu. Kontynuował swój powolny, pewny marsz w jej kierunku; każde jego stuknięcie butem o podłogę rozbrzmiewało w jej mózgu, próbując rozetrzeć jej umysł na miazgę. Fonograf wybuchł głośnym, wysokim dzwonieniem, gdy poczuła jak ból wdziera się do jej umysłu. W końcu poczuła, że już nie jest dłużej przyklejona do tego miejsca i zbierając całą swoją siłę, odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać.Serce podeszło jej do gardła i wybijało szaleńczy rytm. Nie dbała o brud, o ciała które mijała, musiała się po prostu wydostać. Jej umysł skrywał się za mgłą, którą stwór zdawał się wnosić swoją obecnością. Głośne dzwonienie fonografu wydawało się być jedyną rzeczą trzymającą ją przy zdrowych zmysłach, dzięki którym mogła biec tak szybko jak tylko umiała.Ścięła zakręt z błyskawiczną prędkością. Wkładała w to całą swoją siłę; wiedziała, że potrafi szybko biegać. Ale stwór dotrzymywał jej kroku. Wydawało się, że tylko idzie, jednak utrzymywał jednostajny powolny trucht, i wyglądało to jakby sunął w jej stronę, nie dając jej żadnych szans na ucieczkę.Jej umysł zawirował i szarpnęła głową do przodu, starając się przyspieszyć. Musiała znów skręcić. Jej stopa uderzyła w drugą powodując, że prawie upadła. Uspokoiła swoje nogi i ponownie wystartowała. SHKYAAAAAAAA!!!” mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk ryknął tuż za nią, gdy zobaczyła białą połówkę ucznia pełznącą prosto w jej stronę. Przeskoczyła nad nią, a jej język chybił jedną z jej nóg, próbując ją ugryźć. Biegła dalej i krzyki klaczki nagle ucichły, po czym usłyszała odgłos miażdżenia kości przez potwora, który ją ścigał. Jej żołądek i serce podeszły jej do gardła, a jej nogi płonęły z bólu. Umysł zdawał się ją opuszczać, a oczy zachodziły mgłą .‘Nie ucieknę nie ucieknę nie ucieknę nie ucieknę NIE UCIEKNĘ’ te słowa krzyczały i rzucały się po zakamarkach jej umysłu. Czuła to: niedługo tutaj umrze. Ten potwór ją zabije i nic na to nie może poradzić...Jej oczy rozwarły się, gdy zobaczyła drzwi na końcu korytarza. ‘Wyjście!?’ krzyczał jej umysł, próbując to zanotować. Pobiegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, próbując zignorować ciągłą, zbliżającą się obecność groźby wiszącej nad nią. Musiała dopaść do tych drzwi! Już prawie przy nich była! Jeszcze troszeczkę! Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę! Uda jej się! Skoczyła prosto przez otwarte drzwi zatrzymując się z poślizgiem wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Jej serce natychmiast ścisnęło się, gdy rozejrzała się dookoła. Pokój był kwadratowy, z jednym wejściem, bez żadnych wyjść. Wskoczyła prosto w ślepy zaułek, z goniącym ją potworem.Gorączkowo spojrzała wokół; pokój był ozdobiony dekoracjami na przyjęcie: wielokolorowymi serpentynami, balonikami umazanymi we krwi, ohydnie wyglądającymi przekąskami, niedbale zawiązanymi, gnijącymi prezentami, uczniami wiszącymi w każdym rogu, i śladami krwi na podłodze. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła, że to coś stopniowo wchodzi do pokoju. Jedyne wejście do pokoju zostało zapieczętowane żelazną bramą. Nie było już ucieczki. Była uwięziona z potworem w jednym pokoju.Wypuściła latarenkę z ręki, nie będąc jej w stanie dłużej trzymać, trzęsąc się gorączkowo. Latarenka potoczyła się na środek pomieszczenia, obracając się pionowo w kierunku krwawej pieczęci. Pieczęć zajaśniała czerwoną łuną, wypełniając cały pokój światłem. Mogła teraz dojrzeć jak stwór, o czerwonym odcieniu zmierza w jej kierunku. -COFNIJ SIĘ!- krzyknęła podbiegając do prezentów. Zaczęła chwytać je jeden po drugim i rzucać nimi w niego. Prezenty upadały na ziemię, zatrzymując go na moment. Ale w chwili, gdy prezenty w niego uderzały, zamieniały się w kupkę popiołu. Na chwilę zwolnił swój krok, ale mimo to, nie wyrządziły mu żadnej krzywdy. Złapała ostatni prezent i cisnęła nim z całą swoją mocą, prosto w jego głowę. Uderzył go, po czym rozsypał się w pył. Elssa płakała w bólu, czując jak jej czoło się rozdziera, a jej wzrok zasnuwa mgła.Pobiegła na oślep jak najdalej od ścigającego ją Kucyka. Jej wzrok wrócił, gdy poczuła krew spływającą pomiędzy jej oczami i kapiącą z jej nosa. Na głowie miała świeżą ranę.Chwyciła stół, na którym stały obrzydliwe przekąski i strząsnęła je na ziemię. Podniosła do góry tylnie nogi i z całej siły kopnęła stół w kierunku potwora. Stół uderzył go i zmusił do cofnięcia. Uderzył w ścianę, więc wyglądało na to, że stół zatrzymał go na chwilę w miejscu.Elsa dyszała wpatrując się w stwora. Powoli wstał. Odsunął delikatnie stół, który natychmiastowo zamienił się w kupkę popiołu.Jej Nogi ugięły się pod nią i upadła na kolana. Łkała i szlochała z bólu i wyczerpania. Nie mogła walczyć z tym potworem. To ją przerastało. Jej umysł zawirował, chcąc zaakceptować śmierć. Jej ciało nie mogło tego znieść, jej umysł również.Czuła, jak jej mózg boli ją coraz bardziej. Ten uporczywy ból zdawał się wwiercać w jej czaszkę. Nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Szlochała z zamkniętymi oczami, chcąc po prostu, żeby ten horror skończył się w końcu raz na zawsze.Ból ustąpił. Stukanie butów potwora przestało się przybliżać. Dzwonienie fonografu zaczęło przycichać.Elsa odważyła się otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć w górę. On ciągle tu był, ale zatrzymał swój szturm na nią. Wyglądał jakby patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń za nią, na coś, czego ona nie potrafiła dostrzec... Wtedy to usłyszała. Syrena. Syrena zaczęła znów jęczeć gdzieś w oddali. Potwór skierował twarz na Else. Zesztywniała czekając na to, co zamierza zrobić, ale on po prostu tam stał. Potem, powoli zniżył głowę do swojego garnituru i wyciągnął z niego małe brązowe pudełko. Postawił je na ziemi, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł spokojnie od niej. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach